Various devices have been proposed for making emergency repairs to pipe or tubing carrying a fluid under pressure to seal a ruptured area and prevent the escape of fluid therefrom without disrupting the normal flow of fluid through the pipe or tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,043, issued on Nov. 25, 1969 to Proudfoot for an EMERGENCY LEAK CLAMP, refers to a resilient, inflatable pipe clamp which can be wrapped around a pipe in place, over a rupture in the pipe and while fluid is discharging therefrom, and inflated to stop such discharge of fluid.
Tosk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,504, issued Feb. 22, 1949 for a PIPE CLAMP.
Straus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,231, issued Aug. 5, 1969, refers to a clamp having a tensioning member and a saddle member that are attached to a pipe and circling band. The band is adapted to pull a gasket into sealing engagement with a leak in a pipe. The tensioning member and saddle member are pulled towards each other.